Cancer
by KJMusical
Summary: One shot loosely based on My Chemical Romance's song Cancer. Really sad story and has a small chance of making you cry. "'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you." SpikeXTwilight Sparkle. R&R. Don't like? Don't Read!


**Author's Note: This story will be loosely based on My Chemical Romance's song Cancer. This story is also dedicated to anybody in the world who's either suffered cancer in the past, is currently suffering cancer, has had relatives or friends that suffered cancer, has people close to them who died from cancer etc.**

**Now I don't know about you, but I believe cancer is the worst way to go in life. I mean (And I'm being totally honest), I've had a friend whose mother died of cancer about a year ago.**

**Two other people I've heard of who died of cancer were my own granddad who died of stomach cancer when I was a baby back in 1993 and Tigereyes320 right here on this website!**

**Now I don't want to upset anyone who's a fan of Tigereyes320's work (Especially 'For Better Or Worse'), but she's dead for a few years and that story will never be completed. God rest her soul.**

**Anyway, before I start this story, I want you guys to know that any words in bold are lyrics to the original My Chemical Romance song.**

**Long pauses are basically a passing of time, although I don't know if it'll actually show the pauses when I upload this.**

**I'm also not just going to focus on the disease itself and its effects on the patient, but also a little bit on how it affects other people who don't have the disease.**

**Oh, and one last thing, if you want to cry as you read this story, go ahead. I won't hold it against you.**

Cancer.

What's the best way to describe possibly the worst way to die?

I guess the easiest way you can describe it is to say Cancer is like a spoilt little brat at a 'party'.

If it wants you to join its guest list of sufferers, it'll come round, make your genetics faulty then wait for Death to come and collect you.

The sad part is, we as humans don't yet have a cure for this unfortunate disease.

Sure, we have ways of lowering the chances of us getting cancer.

But we have no actual cure yet that'll eradicate the virus for good.

Let us take an example of a tragic story about a dragon, 6 ponies and this terminal disease.

Today was a normal day for Spike.

The only exception was that for Spike, his 13th birthday was coming up.

The problem was that he hadn't been feeling too well.

In the last few days, he lost his appetite for jewels.

He suffered chest pains.

He was always tired.

He had difficulty swallowing.

And he also gained a rather hoarse voice.

**Turn away**

Twilight Sparkle would always say that Spike must've caught a cold sometime in the past few days.

But everyday, the pain seemed to get worse and worse.

**If you could get me a drink of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded**

One day, his birthday did come.

With the help of Pinkie Pie and her friends, they threw him a surprise party.

**Call my Aunt Marie**

Despite the pleasant surprise, Spike's condition only got worse.

Soon, he would have large coughing fits and he would always be wheezing during the night.

**Help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favourite colours**

It was only the following morning they both knew something was wrong.

**My sisters and my brothers**

Spike was with Twilight Sparkle at Sugarcube Corner.

He was still feeling rough and it was obvious he was suffering.

**Still, I will not kiss you**

Spike was talking to Twilight Sparkle and others about their plans for the day.

"And so I'm going to tell Rarity how much I-." Spike began before breaking out into an intense coughing fit.

"Spike! Are you okay?" Twilight, now concerned for her assistant and friend's health, asked him.

It was then she noticed a small drop of red escaping Spike's mouth as he coughed.

'**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.**

Twilight looked at Spike and he looked at her.

Surely, this couldn't be good.

About 2 hours later, Spike and Twilight Sparkle were at a doctor's office.

The light-brown pony was looking back at a few notes he took before speaking.

It was obvious he was struggling to find the words to tell them about Spike's condition.

"Well, we went through and double-checked the results….." he began.

Spike and Twilight Sparkle exchanged glances at each other before the doctor continued.

"But Spike, you have NSCLC."

Twilight Sparkle gasped at this result but Spike seemed confused.

"What does that mean?" Spike asked.

"It'll be best if I explain it to you when-." Twilight began before the doctor interrupted.

"It means Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer."

Spike's expression dropped upon hearing those words.

"I'm afraid at the moment there isn't anything we can do to cure Spike. But the least we can do for him is to give him the Chemotherapy treatment which will hopefully extent his life by a couple of months. But aside from that, there's nothing we can do. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor concluded.

Spike placed his face into his hands and started crying.

Twilight, tears growing in her eyes, pulled Spike into a tight hug.

Later, Twilight Sparkle was outside the town hall in front of a large crowd of ponies.

"Everypony, today I have some really bad news that'll affect some ponies here. If you know my assistant Spike, then he's a really good friend. But earlier today, we went to a doctor after he started coughing up blood in Sugarcube Corner." Twilight began.

She paused to stop a few tears from escaping her eyes.

"And the results was, he had Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer."

Everypony gasped at the news.

Some ponies started talking amongst themselves.

Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders just broke down and started crying at this.

Twilight, understanding their pain, walked off the stage to let the mayor talk.

About a month later, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Princess Celestia went down to the hospital to see Spike in the Chemo.

Pinkie Pie had been crying the whole way through.

But this form of Spike looked a lot worse than the Spike before the cancer.

Spike didn't have hair so he didn't lose any.

But his physical appearance took a bad blow to it.

Spike's once healthy purple and green scaly skin was now a sickly white colour with black in place of green.

He had also suffered clubbing on his nails.

**Now turn away.**

Twilight knew that at half past 10 in a month, Spike wasn't going to survive his cancer.

'**Cause I'm awful just to see**

They were talking to Spike about how much they were all going to miss him and all that until about 9:00 when visiting hours ended.

'**Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body, oh my agony**

A few days later, Twilight knew that at half past 10 that very night, Spike was going to die.

Princess Celestia came to visit that same night.

They were busy in a conversation when Twilight walked out for a minute.

Princess Celestia waited almost 5 minutes until she heard crying coming from Twilight's room.

**Know that I will never marry**

"Twilight? Twilight, what's wrong?" she said as she entered her room to see her lying on her bed, crying into a pillow.

"It's my fault." Twilight began.

"What? How is it your fault?" Celestia asked her.

"I told him he had a cold. I told him he'd get better." Twilight said.

She paused before continuing.

"But now look at him. He isn't suffering a cold. He has lung cancer. And I could've saved him."

Tears were escaping her eyes at an alarming rate.

"But I ignored the warnings! And now, Spike's in the chemo dying! It's all my fault!"

**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo**

Twilight turned away from Celestia before she said

"Well, if I was you Twilight Sparkle, I'd be by his bedside. He told me when I went to see him, he wanted the closest pony to be by his side before he moves on to the Afterlife."

Twilight turned back to face Celestia.

"You mean, Rarity?" she asked.

Celestia's response was "No. He told me that pony was you, Twilight."

**But counting down the days to go**

"You're right Celestia! I'm going to go over there and make Spike's last hours the best he's had!" she said before leaving.

About 15 minutes later, Twilight was beside Spike's bedside.

"But that's the reason I'm here. I'm sorry I never did anything before hand." Twilight said to her dying assistant.

"Hey, no sweat. This was bound to happen sometime." Spike replied.

He then sighed before continuing as Twilight Sparkle rested her head in her hoof.

"The saddest part for me about dying won't be dying itself."

Twilight looked back at Spike.

"Then what is the saddest part of death for you?" she asked.

Spike just looked at Twilight and said:

"The hardest part of this is leaving everypony behind."

**It just ain't living**

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked Spike.

Spike responded with "Well, I understand we're all going to die at one point. Personally, if my time's up, my time's up. And often there isn't anything we can do about it."

Spike's heart monitor seemed to become louder than the past visits here.

"But to me, the hardest part of this isn't necessarily dying. It's leaving all my friends behind. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and you. I'm gonna miss you all when I get to the other side."

Twilight's eyes were raining away like mad.

**And I just hope you know…**

"Spike." Twilight said to him crying as her assistant sat up.

He then got up close to Twilight's face.

"Twilight Sparkle." Spike replied as he moved part of her mane out of her face.

He then placed his lips on Twilight's.

**That if you say….**

There was Twilight Sparkle kissing Spike, her best friend and assistant in the last few moments of his life.

Twilight noticed the clock on the wall.

There was 10 seconds left until half past 10.

**Goodbye today…..**

10 seconds left.

Spike's weak arms lifted and placed themselves around Twilight's back and mane.

9 seconds left.

The two broke away for some air.

8 seconds left.

"I love you Twilight." Spike said with his fading breath.

7 seconds left.

"I love you too Spike." Twilight said in response.

6 seconds left.

The two shut their eyes as they pressed their lips together once more.

**I'd ask you to be true…..**

5 seconds left.

Twilight opened her eyes to look at the clock.

4 seconds left.

Twilight shut her eyes, kissing Spike more intensely than before.

3 seconds left.

A few tears escaped Twilight's tightly shut eyes.

2 seconds left.

Their grasps grew tighter as if letting go meant instant death for them both.

1 second left.

Both Spike's arms trailed up to clasp Twilight's head.

Half past 10.

Twilight felt Spike's last breath from his nose.

Then, his heart monitor flatlined.

'**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…**

Twilight released Spike from the kiss and he fell back dead onto his bed.

"So long and goodnight Spike." She said before crying again.

The doctor then came in and placed a large white cloth over Spike's body.

He then noticed a small piece of paper.

He took it and gave it to Twilight.

It read:

Dear Everypony in Equestria

I am writing this to thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most.

There are a few things I wish to say before I'm dead to certain ponies:

Twilight Sparkle: I want to thank you so much for being the best teacher a dragon could wish for. I'm really looking forward to seeing you in the Afterlife.

Rainbow Dash: I must say, I wish to congratulate you in advance should you ever work with The Wonderbolts in the future. Good luck with all your high-flying antics!

Applejack: I will admit. You are the most strong and beautiful pony I have ever met. I really hope to see you live your family's name with pride.

Pinkie Pie: Big thanks to the surprise party a few months back. I really wish to see you party some more like you always do from The Other Side.

Fluttershy: A major thank you for being there when I was down. I really am thankful to have a loving and caring friend like you.

Rarity: I'm going to be flat out honest with you. I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you. I'm terribly sorry I never told you sooner. I just didn't expect my life to end so soon.

Overall, I want to thank every single pony who has been there for me throughout my life. You've all been really good friends and I hope to see you all again soon.

I love you all.

Spike

Twilight smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

The other 5 arrived at that moment.

Rarity asked "Is everything okay Twilight? I heard about Spike's condition."

Twilight just looked at them, smiling and said:

"He's in a better place now you guys. He thanks you all for being there for him."

Everyone then walked out of the hospital room, leaving the body of Spike to be taken away to his final resting place.

'**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.**

**So, there you go you guys. My sad little one shot for all you angst lovers.**

**I hope you liked it and if you're feeling down, I hope this makes you guys feel better.**

**Because I care a lot about you guys.**

**Oh, and to answer your question Invader jrek on my Heartache Trailer story, yes. You can write Heartache when you get an account.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**


End file.
